<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One with Halloween by ScryProcion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311767">The One with Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion'>ScryProcion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Cute Kids, De-Aged, Fluff, Halloween, I have made a nonsense sequel, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone! Someone asks for a sequel. It is Halloween. Let's see what our kids are doing with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen, Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Lauri "Cyanide" Happonen, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One with Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone asks for a sequel of "A Strawberr and a Firework". The DreamServer's guys convinced me to do it. So, if you like it, it's on them. If you don't blame me.<br/>I only hope to give you some joy with this tiny word.<br/>Well, not so tiny, but whatever.<br/>Thank you to my beautie Jungah for editing. I will be lost without you.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin keeps asking himself how the scene before him was possible. He’s watching Rasmus repeatedly toss and catch an adorable round pumpkin. The problem isn’t with the tossing, but rather that the fluffy pumpkin is his son Tim.</p><p>He continues to stare at the scene worried, and judging by the stiffness of his tiny body, Oskar at his side feels the same way.</p><p>“Who is the best Halloween’s pumpkin in the whole world?” Rasmus coos, while throwing Martin’s son in the air again and again.</p><p>“Meeeee!” Tim giggles, amused and eager for more flying play.</p><p>“Uhm…” Martin scratches his head, doubtful. “Maybe we should… you know…” The other two don’t seem to hear him.</p><p>“Papa’s gonna let him fall, won’t he?” Oskar sighs, scoffing his head. He looks very worried for Tim though, so Martin can’t help but smile a little.</p><p>“I am afraid, so, yes.” He pats the kid's head. Oskar frowns, resigned.</p><p>“You know I can hear you two, don’t you?” Ramus says, catching Tim and hugging him tight, squeezing the kid’s soft pumpkin costume.</p><p>“Yeah, but it is not like you are <em>listening</em>, no?” Martin teases, continuing to pat Oskar's head. The little one comes closer at his touch, so he guesses it’s ok to keep going.</p><p>Rasmus glares at him, unimpressed. He continues to hold a giggling Tim close. “More?” The kid asks, pleading Rasmus with his wide grey eyes.</p><p>“No!” Martin and Oskar yell simultaneously.</p><p>Rasmus rolls his eyes, whispering something in Tim’s ear that sounds suspiciously like  “Boring!” He winks at Martin, and then Tim laughs and kisses Rasmus’s cheek, causing the adult to blush furiously, and Martin can’t help but melt at the view.</p><p>Oskar whines, clearly jealous. Martin chuckles, earning him a disgruntled glare from the kid at his side. In addition, the fact that the little one is dressed in a cute white and pink costume, very fluffy and round, doesn’t make the little boy any more menacing.</p><p>Martin has known Oskar would choose that costume since Tim agreed with a proposal from Rasmus to wear the pumpkin one. It was so obvious to Martin's eyes that the blue-eyed kid wanted to have matching costumes with Tim. Finding something that fit had been a challenge. He smiles at the memory.</p><p>
  <em>“What is that Oskie?” Little Tim wonders, tilting his head to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am a pie!” He smiles back “A strawberry one!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And am I a strawberry as well?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… no. I mean, yes, but also, for Halloween you will be a pumpkin”. Oskar seems discouraged that the other doesn’t understand his point. Tim stares at his best friend for a while after that, blinking calmly while he thinks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you choose that so that together we will be a pumpkin pie?” Tim's eyes sparkle at the realization.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…yes?” Oskar ventures.“Do you not like it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like it. But you don’t have to do stuff just to match with me!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But… I want to…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok, but now your costume won’t make sense without me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I don’t want to be with anyone else anyways.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tim seems to take this all in stride. “Ok. I am your best friend; I always wanna play with you! So that, if we are in the same team, I can carry you to victory! And I love carrying you! And your stuff, like the toys you continue to leave behind!” This was probably the longest thing Tim had said in his entire life.</em>
</p><p>Martin can't help but be proud of how far Tim has come. He doesn't hide behind his father's legs anymore, and he's comfortable enough to chatter away to Oskar and Rasmus for hours on end. </p><p>Martin treasures the memory of the first time Tim had spoken to Rasmus. That night was filled with first times, their first date above all. </p><p>He and Rasmus have shared only a few moments, but all of them are vividly depicted in his mind. Only two months have passed since they first met, and they have already shared their disastrous yet still perfect first date, and, after that, several evenings at his and Tim’s place. Sometimes, they went to Rasmus and Oskar’s, but the fact that their house is further from the hospital where Rasmus works and smaller, as well as less lived-in, means they mostly find themselves around Tim and Martin’s. Tim and Oskar are inseparable anyways, and their parents can’t find it in them to keep them apart for long. Also, they enjoy being in each other's company, too.</p><p>Like right now, at Tim and Martin’s home. They are in the living room, dressed up for trick-or-treat, ready to go. For just a little moment, Martin wonders if they are progressing in their relationship too quickly. But then, he finds himself ruffing Oskar's head like it was the most natural thing to do for him, saying: “Do you wanna make them jealous by jumping up?” Oskar's eyes open wide, and he nods eagerly, holding out his arms to be picked up.</p><p>Martin heaves him up onto  his shoulders, making him shriek happily.</p><p>“Hey!” Rasmus counters “I can do it too with Tim!”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I will be higher if you do, is it?” Martin’s little one teases, his facial expression unchanged.</p><p>“Why am I surrounded by little traitors?” Rasmus rolls his eyes another time, but he is clearly amused.</p><p>Oskar and Martin chuckles, and Martin sidles closer to the smaller adult, a smile playing on his lips. He tangles his fingers with Rasmus’s, leading both him and the tiny kid in his arms to the door. From the outside, seeing the little group might be a little odd: a green dragon holding a pumpkin, and at his side a very sober dragon-trainer (the two kids had insisted on that) with a sword in his right hand, a pie on his shoulders and the hand of his lover in his left hand.</p><p>But Martin can see himself getting used to this.</p><p>***</p><p>Alfonso knew the idea had been a bad one from the beginning. He had only agreed in the first place because Jesper had begged, and he has a (not-so-secret) soft spot for him.</p><p>But, watching one of his kids running to a family into the street, clearly excited, his little sword in his little hands and a war scream on his lips, he regrets it instantly.</p><p>“Luka! What are you doing? Come back!” He tries, knowing before the words even leave his mouth that it’s a lost cause. As a matter of fact, the only result he obtains is the child of his partner (fiancée, he corrects himself, happily) doing the same, with, if possible, an even louder voice. But it was Marcin, and if any kid could out-shout an adult it would be him. In addition, whatever Luka does, Marcin follows loyally and automatically.</p><p>He frowns, glaring at his partner: “Swords, huh? They won’t try and fight strangers in the streets, you said? It is perfectly safe to buy a costume like that for them, something like that?”</p><p>Jesper gulps, holding the third kid tighter, not-so-subtly trying to use the little one as a shield. The latter is grinning at the view of his two siblings fighting two of their classmates.</p><p>“Daddy, can I go too?” Mihael asks, his puppy eyes ready to plead.</p><p>Alfonso frowns again, then sighs. “Of course, that’s why you are my favourite. <em>You ask first</em>. Go, we’ll come in a minute”. Mihael jumps out of his fiancée’s embrace, running to Marcin and Luka. As soon as he reaches his brothers, they perform the move they have tried so many times at home: The Three Musketeers meet their little swords into the centre of their group and then swing them into the air, shouting <em>all for one, one for all </em>gleefully. Alfonso can’t help but smile at the view. His three treasures are a balsam for the heart. </p><p>“Uhm… how much are you mad?” Jesper wonders, coming closer to the other adult.</p><p>Alfonso glares at him, but then has to  smile at the guilty face Jesper is making.</p><p>“I am just worried, ok? They are so energetic, I swear…”</p><p>“Yeah, adding swords was not my best idea.” Jesper loops an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his nose into Alfonso's neck and watching the three kids fondly.</p><p>“I mean, a princess would have helped a lot.” Alfonso grins, remembering how much Mihael was torn between the Princess’s costume and the Musketeer’s one. The other two kids were very kind and let him decide, even if it was clear which costume they prefered. Mihael was their priority, forever and ever. In the end, Mihael chose the Musketeer one, adding “I can’t let you two fight alone, you need me in the battlefield!” Alfonso's heart was very close to breaking.</p><p>“Yeah…” Jesper chuckles “But, you know, I can be your princess!” He teases, holding him close.</p><p>“You already ar… LUKA! You can’t challenge people to a duel, we talked about this-” But before he can finish , Mihael grabs the other kid’s wrist, and prevents the duel to begin by kissing his brother on the cheek.</p><p>As Alfonso and Jesper, still surprised, start to catch up to their  kids, they recognise Enrique, Lauri, Zdravets and Gabriel. Apparently, they are arguing with the three kids.</p><p>“What do you mean,you can defeat Gabriel in a duel, kiddo?” Enrique is asking, while Lauri shakes his head.</p><p>“Of course, I can! Look at him, come on! What is he, by the way?” Luka provokes them.</p><p>“Luka! That’s not nice. Say sorry!” Alfonso starts, and Jesper giggles. The latter stops himself immediately at the glare Alfonso gives him, though.</p><p>“I am a bear!” Gabriel whines. “A very scary one!” The teddy bear costume, however, seems anything but scary. Zdravets seems to know it, because he hugs his brother tightly, glaring at Luka madly. </p><p>“At least he is original! And sweet! You’re mainstream and just normal!” He adds protectively. He is wearing a very cute white costume too. But his is not a bear; instead, judging from the ears, it is a cat. Alfonso can’t deny they are cute together. Not as cute as the Musketeers’ ones, but still.</p><p>“Hey! Luka is sweet too!” Mihael jumps in, eyes flashing.“He always protects me!”</p><p>“From his meanness?” Zdravets answers, clearly bothered from the sad look Gabriel has.</p><p>“I-I can be a God Bear! A c-cool one, no?” Gabriel asks at Zdravets, pleading for reassurance.</p><p>“Of course! Don’t listen to those idiots, you’re the best!” </p><p>“Hey!” Luka starts, waving his sword. “Do you wanna have a duel?”</p><p>“Three against two, very brave from you! But it is the only way you can win, no?” Zdravets, the usually calm Zdravets, seems very angry.</p><p>Before the parents have to step in and stop the impending fight, another kid comes over.</p><p>“I am here! Sorry I am late!” a cute Asian child wearing a fluffy white bird costume arrives. “Oh, are you having a fight with these<em> idiots</em> again?” He wonders. Gabriel and Zdravets nod at their best friend, who Alfonso remembers is named Pete.</p><p>“Let’s go then!” The messy bird kid shouts, ready to fight the Three Musketeers.</p><p>“Kids… We don’t have to fight.” Alfonso starts, noticing frustratedly that Lauri and Jesper seem interested in the prospect of a fight, and Enrique is cheering for his kids and their friend.</p><p>“You’re right daddy!” Luka says. Alfonso is stunned by his words. Luka very rarely tells that someone who is not Mihael is right, let alone his father. He shakes his head, wondering if he’s dreaming.</p><p>“Better choose a worthy opponent! Someone who really has a chance! Like…” He turns around, looking for someone apparently “…him!”. He screams and starts running again, followed by Marcin and, after a nod of approval from his father, Mihael.</p><p>“What the hell…” Enrique says, clearly confused by the change of plot of the evening, while Alfonso frowns: “Not again, where are they  running off to now?” </p><p>“Well, goodbye guys, have fun! Pay attention to the bats! They eat birds, cats and bears!” Jesper teases the other family, then grabs Alfonso by his wrist and starts to run too.</p><p>They can hear something very threatening in Spanish being shouted at their backs while they chase after their kids, laughing.</p><p>***</p><p>“En gaaaaaaaaarde, you fool!” </p><p>Last time Martin went out for trick-or-treat, he didn’t remember being attacked by a blonde kid waving a sword. He assumes it’s a unique tradition, because in Sweden, his home country, they don’t do so much treat-or-trick. He manages to raise the bag with the candies they have collected till then out of the reach of the pugnacious little boy. In a few moments, he finds himself surrounded by three tiny swords. </p><p>“Luka! Marcin! Mihael!” Oskar, hand in hand with Tim, greets the three kids.</p><p>“Hi there!” Rasmus smiles at the three kids, amused. He, like Oskar, gets ignored.</p><p>“You can choose! Give us the candy, or we’ll kill you and take it anyways!” The one who seems to be Luka says, pointing the sword at his chest, trying to reach his heart but barely managing to touch Martin’s belly. The adult raises an eyebrow, not convinced that he actually likes this kid.</p><p>“It seems a win-win for you, uh?” He responds, doubtful.</p><p>“Of course! It always is!” Luka nods, sure.</p><p>“Luka, not again, come on! You can’t do that!” the kid's parents come over, seeming in a hurry. “You could hurt someone!”</p><p>“But that’s the point!” Luka sighs.</p><p>“No, the goal is to collect candies…” TheSpaniard adult tries again.</p><p>“Yes, and I am trying to steal this fool’s!” Luka concludes, and Marcin at his side nods, fiercely. Mihael seems not fully convinced, but he waves his sword, too.</p><p>“Hey! Those are our candies! You can’t do that!” Oskar jumps in, a crooked glaring expression on his face. “Besides, Martin is the best dad ever, he is not a fool! He is the coolest!” He adds, moving to shield Martin’s body with his own tiny chest. Tim, although silent, mimics his best friend and moves by his side, staring at the three kids with a grim expression. Martin’s heart melts.</p><p>“Thank you, Oskar, my self-esteem is very thankful to you!” Rasmus tries to break the atmosphere, without succeeding.</p><p>“You’re tied!” Oskar adds, like it is an obvious thing. Tim moves his glare to Rasmus to nod at him indignantly, mirroring Oskar, before turning back to the three Musketeers.</p><p>“Well, it’s not like we can be defeated by you!” Luka declares, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Maybe, but we are here for the showdown too”. Enrique and Lauri have just arrived, with their two kids and their friends following, all the five of them with a grin on their face. They are holding in their hands what seem to be flour-stuffed balloons, ready to be launched.</p><p>Martin chuckles amused: “Seems like reinforcements have come for us, doesn’t it?” He teases the brown cocky kid. He definitely doesn’t like that kid. The little guy looks at him, clearly disappointed by the fact that he can’t beat him. Martin gives him his best smile.</p><p>“See, Luka? That’s why I have to be in charge of calling team-fights! Now we are seriously in trouble!” Marcin scoffs, resigned. Mihael put an elbow in his ribs, adding, “I am sure he has an idea! He is Luka! He always knows what to do!” Marcin doesn’t seem convinced at all.</p><p>“Exactly! Well, gentlemen… It sounds like our time has come! Try not to miss us too much! Have fun trying to collect as many sweets as we will! Enjoy your evening!” He stares at Martin, grumpy: “Not you, by the way.” Martin’s mouth opens, he is incredulous. What has he done to this kid?</p><p>Rasmus seems to be the only one to find it amusing, however. “Wow, you’re definitely something!”</p><p>"Believe me, he is <em>not</em>." Alfonso comments, managing to be back-to-back with his fiancee, concerned with how the situation seems to be developing. </p><p>"For sure, we never get bored." Jesper confirms, staying close to his partner, and nervously scanning for flour balloons to come. The two of them are trying to protect their children, in a very cute and amusing way, but Martin can't help but think that it was  Luka's fault in the first place that they’re in this situation, so he will not give them mercy. Not at all. </p><p>"This is your fault by the way" Alfonso adds, glaring at Jesper, annoyed. Martin feels like the adult is worried that the costume he and his fiancee are wearing will get dirty. As a matter of fact, the bow in Jesper's hand and the shield in Alfonso's seem to fit perfectly for the couple. A warrior and a defender. Martin giggles, he likes the two of them. </p><p>“Now…” Luka continues, while continuing to stare at Martin menacingly “RUN!”</p><p>The three kids start to run away, followed by their parents, laughing.</p><p>Martin freezes for a moment, then, regaining his composure, he shouts: “FIRE!”. Their allies don't wait a moment.</p><p>He can swear that one of the parents has been hit from the swearing that promptly follows. </p><p>They then laugh together, patting each other on the shoulders, like they have won a serious competition and not a fight between a couple 5-year-olds.</p><p>***</p><p>When Mads hears his doorbell ring, he frowns. He is not ready, definitely. He approaches the door in a hurry, managing to pat down his hair a little, to make it look decent. And maybe hot. Ok, not hot, <em>that </em>would be impossible.</p><p>He grabs the plate with appetizers he prepared so carefully, adjusts his apron, sighs and then grips the handle. He is ready now. He clears his throat, changes his mind and runs back to remove his apron, then he holds the handle for the second time. Ok, now he’s actually ready.</p><p>He opens the door, his heart racing faster, his mind filled with two blue eyes. Who asks his crush to come over for Halloween, by the way? Mads becomes flustered with himself immediately, suddenly doubtful. All evenings were possible, why did he have to pick this one? </p><p>“HELLO THERE!” Mads blinks at the view in front of him. Three cute kids in white costumes are smiling at him blindingly, while two lovely parents are ready to launch what seem to be flour-filled balloons. He gulps. At least it’s not <em>him</em>, though.</p><p>“Hey Mads! Psst! If you give us candies and sweets, you don’t have to taste our parents' rage!” Gabriel, the one who has spoken before, continues, nodding. Zdravets smiles at him fondly, clearly knowing that he is not supposed to say that. Pete, on the other hand, barely contains his excitement.</p><p>“Give us the candy! Please!” Pete implores; it seems like he has had too many candies already.</p><p>Mads can’t help but smile at the three kids. However, a tiny hole begins to grow in his chest. His date is late. What if he decided not to come?</p><p>“Oh-oh!” Enrique teases. “What is on that plate? It seems delicious!” Mads instantly hides the plate behind his back. If Lauri decides to make his brain work on that, he would be in trouble. Hopefully it’s only Enrique that has noticed; it’s not like the Spaniard can guess what is going on. His husband, on the other hand...</p><p>“N-nothing!” Mads flinches. “I-I will be back in a minute, let me grab some candies for these three adorable… animals?” The three kids start speaking all at once.</p><p>“I am a God! A bear-god! I summon thunders from the sky by doing this!” He jumps, hitting the ground at the end of the jump, growling.</p><p>“I am a cat who heals people by climbing on their shoulders! Like that!” Zdravets scrambles on Gabriel back to give a practical demonstration.</p><p>“I am a half human half bird who shield for shooting and distract enemies from the fight so that my comrades can beat them! Oh, I jump too!” Before Mads can suggest that he maybe shouldn’t do that, Pete manages to jump on Zdravets, who is already barely held up by Gabriel. Eventually, the three kids fall to the ground, cackling together. Mads bursts into laughter, his disappointment about his date starting to vanish a little.</p><p>“I see, I see! You seem unstoppable! What a team!” He tells them; then, glaring at the two adults he adds: “Kids, huh? What large imaginations!” He chuckles nervously. Enrique nods, jumping into the messy tangled of kids on the ground and teasing them to run and play with him. Mads exhales softly, relieved. His intentions are hidden for now. He shifts his gaze to Lauri, expecting the other to be shaking his head at the view of his husband behaving like a 5-years-old. But he meets a very distrustful look, eyes narrowed and wondering.</p><p>“You cooked for someone,” Lauri affirms confidently, eyes narrowing.</p><p><em>Damn</em>.</p><p>“Me? No way!” Mads tries, tilting his head and trying to change the subject. “Look at your husband! He is so cute with the kids!”</p><p>Lauri's eyes become even narrower. “You are all dressed up! You are wearing a fancy shirt! It is someone special! And you…” He turns to Enrique, who gets up and comes back to his husband, cheeks red and his eyes sparkling in amusement. He hides behind Lauri, then shouts: “Ah! I am invulnerable behind him! You can’t have me! Ah-ah!” The three kids laugh, trying to reach the adult, making him run around poor Lauri in circles.</p><p>“Please,” Mads mouthed at Lauri. His friend gulps in realization. Lauri knows now. Why he is so smart, then? Ok, Enrique has to be balanced by someone, but still…</p><p>“Ok, you three! Let him go, I can’t let him get hit by anyone, I love him too much. So, don’t provoke me!” Lauri finally decides to say, still staring at Mads, in disbelief. Mads sighs, and then mouths “Thank you!”</p><p>“Aw, honey! I love you too!” Enrique kisses Lauri, all of the sudden, with a lot of passion. Lauri huffs in surprise, but then closes his eyes, deepening the kiss by cupping his lover’s face in his hands.</p><p>“Blech!” Pete and Zdravets say together. Gabriel, on the other hand, looks at them and sighs, captivated. </p><p>Mads stares at the couple. He notices that they are dressed in matching costumes. They are very simple, but the silver and purple armour Enrique is wearing seems to match perfectly with his husband’s golden carapace.</p><p>“Daddy! Why did you let him win this time?” Zdravets wonders, shaking his head solemnly in disappointment.</p><p>Lauri pulls back from the kiss, giggling. “Sometimes, I have to. He wins my heart, after all.” The adult directs a pointed look at Mads. Mads understands that, no matter how much Lauri loves Enrique, he did the whole thing to keep his secret safe. (Not that Lauri hates being kissed, of course.) His heart warms. Lauri is such a good friend…</p><p>Enrique shrieks in love, hugging his husband even tighter. They are so in love with each other that anyone can see it. Zdravets seems not so sure about the whole situation, but he just shrugs and turns away.</p><p>“Shall we go now?” Lauri says patting his lover dark hair. Enrique clearly doesn’t want to let go of his partner. He even hides his head in the crook of Lauri’s neck. And Mads can swear he starts to <em>purr</em> too while Lauri continues petting him.</p><p>“We need candies first!” Gabriel tells Mads, disappointed by the fact that the teacher doesn’t seem to remember.</p><p>“Of course! Give me a second! Are cookies okay instead?” He wonders at the three kids. They nod eagerly in response.</p><p>“Have you meet someone from the school out there?” Mads wonders, chatting to distract himself from a particular someone while he gets the cookies.</p><p>The whole group frowns. “You don’t want to know, believe me!” Lauri says, while Zdravets manages to hug his brother, who has become sad all of the sudden.</p><p>“I am a brave and strong bear, right?” Gabriel asks Mads, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Of course, you are!” Mads’s heart aches at the sight. “Who told you that you are not?”</p><p>“Luka!” Zdravets shouts, angrily. He holds his brother as much as he can, trying to make him understand he clearly does not  agree with the other kid. Pete joins the hug: “He is only jealous!”</p><p>“Obviously, who else?” Mads whispers to himself, shaking his head: “I am sure he only wanted you to play with him; he teases people to make them do that!” Mads pats Gabriel’s dark curls gently. The kid nods, seeming to be a little reassured.</p><p>Mads then gives them the cookies he made in the afternoon, together with the (frankly alarming amount) of food  ready to be served in his kitchen. The others say goodbye and leave, Enrique somehow still tangled with his husband.</p><p>And he starts waiting again.</p><p>
  <em>Why are you always late? I am freaking out here!</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Martin is perfectly on time. He grabs his keys, his wallet and the flowers he bought for his date. Everything is perfect. Nothing can ruin his night, not now. He grins at the thought of his crush asking him out.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, big boy: go and win his heart! You can to that! You have a fancy suit, a blue one to match your eyes. You have flowers, you have the charming wine bottle. You can do this!</em>
</p><p>He opens the door of his apartment, ready to conquer the world. Instead, he finds three kids he knows all too well from work.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe you can’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no. Please, not now.</em>
</p><p>“Wuuuuuuuunder! Hiiiii! Did you miss us?” Luka teases, waving a tiny, cute sword. Wunder sighs. No one with a brain would think that giving Luka a sword would be a good idea. Wunder (he is so used to his kids and his coworkers calling him  that that he prefers the nickname to his real name at this point) frowns. Why? Why does he have to be the favourite teacher of these three disasters? Why he can’t be loved by someone like Tim? A calm and silent sweet boy.</p><p><em>Of course he prefers Mads. </em>His heart tells him. He smiles at the memories of Mads holding Tim. What a view…</p><p>“Earth to Wunder? PLEASE if there is SOMEONE there, PLEASE answer!” Marcin shoves his way in, poking the teacher with his sword. Wunder shakes his head, coming back to the present.</p><p>“Oh but look at you! You are so beautiful! Who is the lucky one that will fall in your arms tonight?” Jesper, from the back of the three Musketeers, teases. Wunder frowns again.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” Alfonso asks, raising an eyebrow. He is grumpily cleaning his costume from what seems to be flour. Jesper giggles, kissing him on a cheek.</p><p>“You have to admit, ‘Fonso! He looks pretty good in that suit!”</p><p>“I wear suits every day, but you don’t seem to notice!”</p><p>“It is not like I have always the time to notice it… You know the implications!” Jesper raises an eyebrow at his fiancée, who blushes furiously.</p><p>“Guys, I don’t have time for that, I am running late…” Wunder interrupts the exchange, looking at the three kids. He kneels down to face the kids, then adds: “I have a very important thing to do this evening, please please let me go!” He pleads. Mihael and Marcin seem torn, so they turn to Luka for the final decision.</p><p>“Please!” Wunder put his best puppy-face on. He grabs Luka shoulders: “I need you, big boy! I can’t win this without your help!” Luka clicks his tongue, wondering. Mihael stares at him with puppy eyes too. With that, Wunder knows he has won. No way Luka would not fall for Mihael’s request.</p><p>“Okaaaaay!” The kid finally says, “Give us candies and we will let you go!” He nods, pleased with himself.</p><p>Wunder freezes. He has not seen this coming. He has no candies, or sweets or anything else that would please the evil boy.</p><p>“Uhm…” He starts, clearing his throat. “Can I bring it to you on Monday?” He tries. The three kids stare at him with fearsome looks. Even Mihael now seems unbothered by Wunder’s problem.</p><p>Wunder sighs, closing his eyes: “Ok, I deserve this, I think. But please, have mercy!” He cries out, sweeping the three kids into a hug, which they immediately wriggle out of.</p><p>“You have chosen your destiny! It is <em>trick</em>-or-treat, not <em>mercy</em>-or-treat after all.” Luka affirms, nodding. The other two agree. Luka holds out his tiny hand to Jesper, who just laughs and gives him a bottle of water.</p><p>Wunder was perfectly in time for his date. Now, he is going to be very late.</p><p>***</p><p>Indiana opens the door with a giant smile on her lips. She <em>loves</em> Halloween. If she can spend it with her favourite girls on the planet, what in the whole world could be better?</p><p>“Who is it?” Laure brushes past her to peek out the door, and then shrieks at the view.</p><p>A pumpkin, a pie, a dragon and a dragon trainer have made their appearance, smiling and shouting: “Trick or treat?” Well, not all four of them; the pumpkin only blushes and proffers the bag with the candies they have collected so far.</p><p>Indiana and Laure giggles, raising their hands. “Treat, treat! Do not prank us! We have sweets!”</p><p>Oskar cheers, and Tim answers his high five shyly, blushing harder.</p><p>“Oh? Are you the shy one?” Indiana thinks through all the descriptions of kids she’s been told.  “Tim? The one who only wants Mads with him?”</p><p>“And me too!” Oskar points out, angrily staring at her, as if he’s challenging her to argue with that. He crosses his arms over his chest, but immediately changes his posture as soon as Tim tries to hold his hand. Indiana’s heart melts.</p><p>“Oh, you must be Oskar! Hello!” She crouches down, chuckling.</p><p>“Eefjeeeee! Come and see who’s here!” Laure shouts behind her.</p><p>“Oh, are you having a pyjama party here?” Rasmus wonders, fluffing Tim’s hair. He is not hiding behind anyone, even if he is not speaking. It’s a step further than before, and he’s proud.</p><p>“Yes!” Laure giggles “We are the mature ones only at work, you know?” she jokes. “Wait! Since when did Tim let someone else beside Mads, Oskar and his dad touch him?” Laure wonders, gaze trained on Rasmus’s hand in Tim’s hair. “Tim! I am so jealous! I have asked you a thousand time to let me cuddle you!” She presses both hands to her heart, acting like she’s been shot.</p><p>Tim giggles, hiding himself in Rasmus’s leg. Laure barely suppresses a shriek. “How are you so adorable? Wait! That means…”</p><p>Eefje pops out from behind the other two and waves to the kids. “Hi you, cuties!”</p><p>“Eefje! We lose the bet!” Laure continues. “Look at them! They are definitely dating.” Eefje stares at the four of them, then sighs.</p><p>“Oh no, Mads is gonna rub it in, isn’t he.”</p><p>“...what?” Martin asks.</p><p>“You are definitely a tempting pie, aren’t you? I wanna bite you!” Frosk interrupts, trying to save their girls from a very embarrassing confession. Oskars giggles, but Tim gasps and runs in front of  his best friend, shielding him with his body.</p><p>The three girls can’t help but sigh at the sight.</p><p>“How adorable!” Frosk says, getting back into her feet. “So, extra candies for these cuties?”</p><p>“Of course!” Laure agrees, filling the bag in Martin’s hands. Tim had abandoned it earlier in his mad dash to save Oskar from being eaten. “And, to answer your question from before, yes: we are going to have a girls’ night!”</p><p>“Where are the boys then?” Rasmus wonders, curious.</p><p>The three girls freeze.</p><p>“Well… They are busy!” Eefje says in the end, giggling nervously.</p><p>“Yes, with each other” Frosk can’t help but add in an undertone.</p><p>“What?” Martin asks and gets ignored another time.</p><p>“Well, have fun! See you on Monday!” They close the door and instantly start fangirling about  the date they have just seen, and the one that only they know about.</p><p>Everything is normal.</p><p>***</p><p>When Mads’s bell rings again, he has just about lost all hope. Many kids have come by, and every time he opens the door and doesn’t see <em>him </em>waiting for him, the hole inside his chest grows wider. Is it possible that he decides not to come after all? This time, as he goes to open the door, he decides to not bring his plate of appetizers. It is not worth, no? He sighs, then opens the door.</p><p>He’s not entirely sure what he expected to see, maybe another group of kids, but not a wet, sheepish-looking Wunder, a bottle of wine in one hand and some orange and black roses in the other.</p><p>His heart melts, its owner stunned by the amazing view of his date in a suit and with the cutest smile ever.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, why I don’t grab the appetizers?</em>
</p><p>“You’re… here?” He wonders, then takes in the other’s state and starts worrying. “What happened to you?! You must be freezing!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Where shall we go now?” Oskars wonders, skipping instead of walking, hand in hand with Tim. The latter still seems bothered by the attempted eating from before.</p><p>“There it is, Mads’s house! We totally have to go for it!” Rasmus answers. Clearly, father and son are both on a sugar high. Their excitement is cute, though.</p><p>“Yes, it seems a good idea!” Martin coos, pinching Rasmus’s cheek. He finds himself thinking about how adorable the other is.</p><p>“Well… So…” Rasmus seems to have lost his words at Martin’s touch. Martin giggles, wanting to kiss him so badly. He has just decided to go for that when, for the second time that evening…</p><p>“Not so fast fools! We want to go for Mads’s house too! En garde!” The same tiny has arrived, followed by his loyal brothers, his sword pointed at Martin yet again.</p><p>“Oh, come on! Why me?” Martin whines, resigned to not having his kiss after all. Another thing he can blame the annoying kid for.</p><p>“Well, I want your candies and Mads’s house! And I don’t like you!” Luka waves his sword. Martin is trying to convince himself to be the adult one and not respond when the former adds, “Also, I want the dragon too!”</p><p>“Wait… what?” Martin blinks in disbelief.</p><p>“Me?” Rasmus asks, amused.</p><p>“Yes! You’re too cool to stay with them! Don’t worry, I will rescue you!” the three Musketeers nods, while Alfonso facepalms, resigned to another quarrel. Jesper and Rasmus are laughing, anyway.</p><p>“No, no, no! Hey!” Martin can’t say if it was the sugar of the treats in his blood, or the fact that he’s stupidly in love, or the annoying kid (probably the last one), but he decides to make a clown out of himself: “You can’t have him!” He pulls out his sword and shields his family with his body, trying to ignore how he already thinks about Rasmus as part of his family. He hears Rasmus chuckle, and he is even more determined to prove himself.</p><p>Luka shrieks, eager for the fight. “I will definitely win, this, you…”</p><p>“STOP THAT!” Marcin shouts, making them all jump. “Look! At Mads’s HOUSE! Isn’t that...”</p><p>“Marcin, again: you can’t look away from a fight, that’s how you die!” Luka scoffs, gaze trained on Martin.</p><p>“Ok, but LOOK: it is WUNDER!”</p><p>Everyone simultaneously turns. And yes, they can see Wunder standing on Mads’s doorstep.</p><p>“Quick! Hide in Mads’s bush! We have to discover what is going on!” Luka orders. Martin can’t explain how it was possible, but two incredible things happen at the same time after that: he agrees with the kid, and the entire group hides in the bush.</p><p>Here they are: four adults and five children, stuffed together under a shrub.</p><p>“Ugh! I can’t see!” Luka whines, disappointed. “You!” Martin rolls his eyes as the kid tugs on his sleeve. “What?” he asks, a little annoyed.</p><p>“Hold me up and come close! We have to do something for our families!” Luka nods seriously.</p><p>“Excuse me? Why me?”</p><p>Luka pokes his arms: “You seem strong enough to do it! Also, if someone is going to die, I’d rather sacrifice you!” The kid seems deadly serious.</p><p>The others are chuckling. But Rasmus… Rasmus is having the time of his life. He laughs and stares at Martin with pleading eyes, as if he wants more of this mess to happen. Martin sighs. He can’t resist those eyes.</p><p>“Ok, then, kiddo: jump up!” He grabs Luka, managing to sneak close to Mads’s door without being seen. Of course, while climbing on his shoulders, the kid tries to be as rough with Martin as he can. They look at each other, growling.</p><p>“I still don’t like you!”</p><p>“Same!”</p><p>Martin holds the kid’s little legs while reaching a second bush nearer the house so that he can hide them in it while Luka, on his shoulders, can see the scene in front of them by peeping over the  top.</p><p>The fact that he understands the little boy’s intentions immediately, without ask him for more details, scares him.</p><p>“Make yourself useful and curl up more!” Luka whispers, gaze trained on the two teachers. “You will let us be caught by them!”</p><p>“I am doing my best here! Also, you are tiny, if I curl up more, you won’t be able to spy on them from the top of this bush!” Martin sighs and reminds himself that is doing this for Rasmus, and reminds himself how cute he was while laughing at Martin squabbling with the kid.</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault if you are a giant! I am perfectly sized!”</p><p>“No, you are small!”</p><p>“No, you are…”</p><p>Suddenly, it seems that Wunder, who is still waiting for the door to open, is looking in their direction.</p><p>“Shut up!” Luka whispers again, scared. He starts to yank Martin’s hair, forcing him to obey to his intentions.</p><p>“No, you shut up! Also, my hair! Ouch!” Martin hisses. He grabs the child, making him comfortable in his arms, by holding him at the right highness for him to see. On his shoulder, he would be too much visible.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be necessary if you listened to me! And also, I like controlling you like this! It’s like you are a Transformer that I can pilot!” Luka continues to grab for the lower strands of Martin’s hair, the only ones he can now reach.</p><p>This time, Wunder looks directly at them, confused by the sounds that the hopeless squad is making.</p><p>Martins shushes Luka, holding him tighter, shielding him from Wunder’s view by engulfing him in his embrace. Their heartbeats race quickly. But, after a while, Mads opens the door, and Wunder gets distracted.</p><p>Martin and Luka breathe a sigh of relief. Then, they realize how close they are, and suddenly separate as much as the bush allows. It’s ok to be close for the same goal, but they don’t need to cuddle for any amount of time after.</p><p>***</p><p>“I am so sorry!” Wunder eyes are wet. He cares too much about that for not trying to save it: “I was on time, but then… Well Mihael, Marcin and Luka came over, and… Well, I didn’t have candies and… They decided to prank me with water, and I wanted to get changed, but I was late, and I didn’t want to keep losing time so…”</p><p>“You don’t buy candies for Halloween?” Mads giggles, shaking his head. He is impossibly relieved. His date has come.</p><p>“No! I was only thinking about you and what to buy for you!” Wunder blurts out, blushing after realising what he’s just said.</p><p>Mads gulps. “I-I… Thank you, I guess?” He replies.</p><p>“Yeah… Uhm… Sorry for being late, really I…” Wunder decides to go for it with everything he has on his side. He kneels dramatically. “Will you forgive me? These are for you.” He holds up the bouquet and the bottle of wine, clearing his throat. “Will you let me stay? And possibly give me a change of clothes?” Mads chuckles, his heart melting.</p><p>“I will.” He grabs the roses, smiling widely. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank you.” After that, Mads grabs his hand and pulls him into  the house. But firstly, he leans forward and kisses his date on his nose.</p><p>Waiting was worth it, it seems.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ew!” Luka whispers, pulling Martin’s hair to make him go back to their group. Martin rolls his eyes but obeys. As a matter of fact, he had enjoyed the view. Those two deserve each other.</p><p>“You can’t believe what we saw!” Luka shouts when they reach the others. “They did the same thing our Daddies do!” He sounds incredulous.</p><p>The adults glance at Martin for confirmation. “That’s the truth. They are dating!” He chuckles, while Luka, in a very disgraceful way, slides off his shoulder. Martin doesn’t do much to help the kid not fall to ground, though.</p><p>A choir of “Aww”s filled the air.</p><p>“WHAT?” Marcin asks, in disbelief “THEY are DATING?”</p><p>“That’s kinda cute, no?” Mihael sighs happily. Tim nods at him, agreeing. Mihael smiles at him in response, and, to the surprise of the adults and the jealousy of Oskar, Tim smiles back.</p><p>“Ok, but who wants to date WUNDER, honestly?” Luka asks, scoffing.</p><p>The adults laugh, while Alfonso sighs exasperatedly. “Luka! Can you be more kind?”</p><p>“Wait, who is dating who?” A voice comes from behind, and the group is joined by Enrique, Lauri and their three kids.</p><p>“HI! Let’s PLAY! RUN or GET CATCH” Marcin shouts at the three kids that have just arrived. Every kid cheers, even Tim, who’s still holding Oskar’s hand, and the eight of them start to run around, their rivalry apparently forgotten.</p><p>The adults stand and watch them for a while, gossiping with each other about the teachers. And Martin can’t help but realize that they seem like three couples of old friends.</p><p>He and Rasmus included.</p><p>His heart beats faster at the realization.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ok kids! Let’s go home!” Alfonso says, and he’s met with a chorus of groans from the kids. </p><p>Alfonso grabs Mihael, making him giggle at the ticklish sensation. Jesper sighs at the view, and then hoists a very tired and yawning Marcin into his arms.</p><p>“We shall hit the house of the girls and then go home too!” Enrique turns to Lauri, waiting for his approval. Lauri nods, and the group of animals and a violet and silver strange man say goodbye.</p><p>Luka rubs his eyes, too. He is clearly exhausted, and he fists Alfonso’s pants, silently asking for affection. The adult pats his head, smiling at the rare view of a quiet Luka.</p><p>Rasmus collects the enormous bag with their treasure. He smiles at Martin, as he nods in Oskar’s direction.</p><p>Tim holds out his arms to his father, yawning. Martin chuckles and picks him up. Oskar glares at Martin, doubtful. Then, biting his lips, he does the same. Martin laughs harder and picks him up too. Oskar hides his head in his neck, embarrassed by the moment of weakness.</p><p>“Oskar, you don’t need to be embarrassed. I love holding you and Tim, you know that!” Martin kisses the tiny head of his son and his friend.</p><p>“I don’t wanna bother you!” He whispers, blushing.</p><p>“You will never bother me.” As Oskar giggles happily, his eyes meet Rasmus’s, untold words rushing freely between them. Martin tries to make him feel the implications of what he is saying with his eloquent stare. Rasmus is clearly moved and blinks some tears away. Martin comes closer and kisses his love’s head too.</p><p>“I love when you hold them both…” Rasmus whispers, his eyes sparkling at Martin. Martin wants to be stared at this way for the rest of his days. He takes Rasmus’s answer as confirmation that he has understood what Martin wanted to say.</p><p>“Luka… are you awake enough to walk all the way back home?” Alfonso seems worried about his little kid. “If… If you want, I can hold you too!”</p><p>“No daddy, you can’t! You have that backache! And I don’t want Mihael to walk instead, look at him! He is barely awake!”</p><p>Mihael smiles sleepily at his brother, grateful. Jesper is holding the bag of candies and Marcin, so he can’t do more. Alfonso seems torn.</p><p>Luka reassures him: “It is ok! I-I can walk! I am strong!” He says, interrupted by several yawns. Rasmus coos at the view, conquered by his sweetness. Martin feels a twinge of jealousy.</p><p>But then, he remembers that it is always a good time to try  to impress Rasmus, and besides that he’s lifted many things heavier than a couple kids in his training. He closes his eyes for a bit, sighing. A clown costume would’ve fit better for him that evening.</p><p>He bends down, letting go of Tim and Oskar, who are still tangled together. They look at him, confused. He pats their head in reassurance. Then, with another sigh and Rasmus’ eyes on him, he approaches Luka.</p><p>Without a word, but this time with a gentle touch, he grabs the tiny kid and puts him on his shoulder: “Hold on to my hair, ok? So, you won’t fall.”</p><p>Then, to the disbelief of the other adults, he holds Tim and Oskar in his arms again and stands up.</p><p>“What the <em>he</em>...” Alfonso starts to say, incredulous, but Martin shushes him.</p><p>“We can walk you home. It is not so far from ours” Martin says.  He can feel Luka slump on top of him sleepily, and his tiny little hands are grabbing his hair with less force than before.</p><p>“I still don’t like you, though,” the kid murmurs softly.</p><p>While the adults laugh, Martin notices Rasmus’s adoring gaze.</p><p>Mission accomplished.</p><p>***</p><p>“That was… impressive, not gonna lie!” As soon as he and Rasmus arrive at Martin’s home, Oskar and Tim are gently let down onto the ground. Martin has done his best, but even a fireman gets tired from holding three five year olds.</p><p>“Well… I did kinda do it to impress you, not gonna lie!” Martin teases him, cupping his cheek with one hand. Time for him to have the prize he has waited for the whole evening: a kiss. Rasmus is staring at him, fondly, his beautiful wide eyes sparkling.</p><p>But then Oskar and Tim start to walk in the direction of Tim’s room, and Rasmus turns his attention to them.</p><p>“No, Oskar, stay here! It’s very late, we have to go!” Oskar is clearly unhappy at these words, but he sighs with Tim, shaking his head as if to say ‘we tried’. Tim seems pretty unhappy too.</p><p>“Don’t do that, we have to go…” Rasmus continues, tilting his head at the view. He holds Oskar by his hand and turns to go. But then, Tim runs to his father and pokes him hard in the ribs.</p><p>“Ouch, Tim! What was that for?” Tim stares up at him angrily. </p><p>“Like you don’t want him to stay!” The kid whispers, annoyed. Of course, now that it is only the four of them, he’s regained his ability to talk.</p><p>“I-I can’t force them to do that!” Martin tries to defend himself. It’s not like he’s happy with Rasmus’ decision, not at all. He didn’t have his kiss, after all.</p><p>“Yes, but you can at least <em>try </em>to<em> do</em> <em>something</em>!” The kid starts to push him towards the other adult. Martin blushes, embarrassed.</p><p>“Ok, ok, don’t push! I will!” He meets Rasmus’s amused glance and clears his throat. “Uhm… Did I mention that… Tomorrow it’s Sunday!” Oskar and Tim stare at him, disappointed. Tim starts to tap  his foot on the ground, crossing his arms. Rasmus chuckles, visibly enjoying not being the scapegoat this time.</p><p>“<em>And</em>…” Martin continues, raising his hands at Tim’s glare “…that I make pancakes on Sunday?” He manages to direct his best smile at Rasmus. The other one gulps, to Martin’s satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh! So, it’s not a thing you do only after the first date!” Rasmus manages to say in the end.</p><p>“No, it is not!” Martin nods, fiercely.</p><p>“And you have to be so tired after holding them…” Rasmus continues, slowly taking off his jacket.</p><p>“Yes!” Martin nods again, eager.</p><p>“And you two want to have a sleepover, right?” Oskar and Tim started nodding before he had even finished the sentence. Martin nods too, out of solidarity. Rasmus chuckles and nods too.</p><p>The two kids cheer, bouncing on their toes. While the little ones are occupied, Rasmus leans closer and whispers, “And you seemed to want a kiss earlier. Do you still?”</p><p>“Yes!” he answers, happily. Rasmus burst into laughter, dropping the facade.</p><p>“Ok, I just wanted to joke with you a little!” Rasmus hugs him, while the two kids are jumping and holding each other, so excited to share Sunday together too.</p><p>Martin hugs Rasmus even tighter, heart swelling from happiness. Rasmus is clearly having fun seeing the other one begging for his attention, and Martin can’t help but feel a little bit ridiculous. But, as long as Rasmus still smiles, he knows he has the whole world.</p><p>As a matter of fact, he has Rasmus in his arms, no?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... do you wanna know about Martin and Rasmus's first date? About how Mads and Wunder fall in love? About the Alfonso's proposal?<br/>Well... let's see how many eggs will be throw at me before, and then... Maybe...<br/>Also, sorry for the messy descriptions of the costumes!<br/>And for this mess, above all. Do you want join the DreamServer? Ask please!<br/>Happy Halloween!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>